overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Brawl
Similar to its namesake feature in Hearthstone, Weekly Brawls are a fun, alternative way to play Overwatch. Each week, a different Weekly Brawl is rotated in featuring a set of unique (and sometimes crazy) rules from the Custom Game system. -10% XP is awarded in Weekly Brawl matches. :For example: In one Weekly Brawl, players may only be able to play Soldier: 76, while in another Weekly Brawl, a random hero will be selected each time the player respawns. Other Weekly Brawls will restrict players to Support heroes only, or Tank heroes only, or Defense heroes only - and more. To join a Weekly Brawl, select "Play" from the main menu and then select "Weekly Brawl!" Players can queue up solo or in a party, and they'll be matched into a 6v6 game versus other players. Weekly Brawl Types *'Arcade' – More health! Faster ability and ultimate cooldowns! Faster respawn! Embrace the mayhem. **Rules: ***Heroes: All ***200% Health ***150% Ultimate Gain Rate ***75% Faster Ability Cooldowns ***Maps: Dorado, Hollywood, King's Row, Numbani, Route 66, Watchpoint: Gibraltar *'Girl Power' – Female heroes only. Sorry boys. *'Head’s Up!'- McCree, Genji, Hanzo, and Widowmaker. Headshots only. *'High Noon' – It’s high noon on Route 66. Headshots with McCree only. *'Highly Offensive' – All offense heroes. Limited to 2 of the same per team. *'Justice Rains From Above!' – Pharah and Mercy take to the skies. Achieve aerial superiority. **Rules: ***Heroes: Mercy, Pharah ***50% Ultimate Gain Rate ***75% Faster Ability Cooldowns ***Maps: Hanamura, Temple of Anubis, Volskaya Industries *'MOBA-watch' – Unique heroes per team. No hero switching allowed. *'Mystery Heroes' – On death you will respawn as a randomly selected hero. The world could always use mystery heroes. **Rules: ***Heroes: All ***Respawn as a Random Hero ***No Hero Switching ***Maps: All *'Overly Defensive' – All defense heroes. Limited to 2 of the same per team. The best offense... **Rules: ***Heroes: Bastion, Hanzo, Junkrat, Mei, Torbjörn, Widowmaker ***Only 2 of the Same Hero per Team ***Maps: All *'Show Your Support' – All support heroes. Limited to 2 of the same per team. *'Super Shimada Bros.' – Welcome to Hanamura. Genji and Hanzo only. Faster abilities, slower ultimate. Who is the strongest Shimada? (Power-ups not included.) **Rules: ***Heroes: Genji, Hanzo ***50% Ultimate Gain Rate ***75% Faster Ability Cooldowns ***Map: Hanamura *'Tanks A Lot' – All tank heroes. Limited to 2 of the same per team. *'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly' – McCree, Reaper, and Roadhog duke it out. *'We’re All Soldiers Now' – Soldier: 76 takes command of the Control Maps. An army of one. **Rules: ***Heroes: Soldier: 76 ***50% Health ***50% Slower Ability Cooldowns ***50% Ultimate Gain Rate ***Maps: Ilios, Lijiang Tower, Nepal Weekly Brawl Schedule Since Overwatch's release on May 24, Weekly Brawls are reset on Tuesdays at 22:00 UTC. * Week 1 (May 24) - Arcade * Week 2 (May 31) - Super Shimada Bros. * Week 3 (June 7) - Mystery Heroes * Week 4 (June 14) - We're All Soldiers Now * Week 5 (June 21) - Overly Defensive * Week 6 (June 28) - Justice Rains From Above! * Yet to be released Weekly Brawls: ** Girl Power ** Head's Up! ** High Noon ** Highly Offensive ** MOBA-watch ** Show Your Support ** Tanks A Lot ** The Good, The Bad and the Ugly Patch changes * }} de:Brawl der Woche Category:Play modes